Episode 112
Paglalakbay is the one hundred twelfth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 20, 2016. Summary Paopao said that Lira is right, that Christmas will be sad for them. Paopao informed Lira that there is no Christmas in Encantadia; Lira said that is even sadder. Paopao said that since they both believe in Christmas, then they should celebrate. Lira agreed, but said it would still be sad since her parents have not yet recognized her. Paopao wonders how they would recognize her, if they don't even know her. Lira said Cassiopea is right, that she must do something. Lira told Paopao that she'd be gone for a few days. Wahid asked why she would be gone, and asked if he could come with her. Lira told him not to break her trip. Wantuk, who did not understand, told Lira not to break anything in the palace. Lira left them. Danaya and Aquil teleported to Sapiro. Kaizan tells a group of Carcero fugitives and Sapiryans that they should obey the queen's orders. Danaya said that LilaSari's allies have turned to Pirena. Aquil thought that they have learned enough and wished to leave. But Danaya saw Asval and decided to remain. Asval told Axilom to tell Dagtum to wait for him outside. Kaizan asked if they would be leaving. Asval said they would not be gone for long. When Asval was alone, Hagorn, Agane and a number of Hathors suddenly appeared. Hathors seized Asval as Hagorn greeted him. Asval said he joined LilaSari against his will. Hagorn said he was not there for that, but for the baby that LilaSari took with her. Asval said the baby daughter was Hagorn's. Hagorn wonders where LilaSari took the child. Amihan asked Vardos how LilaSari and her daughter are. Vardos said he had followed all her instructions and her friends are now in the human world. Amihan thanked him. Vardos bowed and left. Asval said he did not know where LilaSari is, because they were still there when he left them. Hagorn said they should go to the diwatas. Agane asked what should be done with the traitor Asval. Hagorn said he is of no more use. Agane was about to hit Asval, but Danaya intervened, and claimed that she should be the one to make Asval pay. Hagorn was delighted by their presence, because he no longer needed to go to Lireo to find out what he's looking for. Lira calls for Cassiopea, and said she agrees to her suggestion to go to Devas. Cassiopea said she would not be able to reach it alone. Lira said she doesn’t want to bother Mira, and Mira's absence would be noticed by Amihan, unlike her. Lira asked Cassiopea to allow her to go to Devas alone, so she could return before Christmas. Wahid and Wantuk revealed themselves and asked what Lira would do in Devas. Wahid saw Cassiopea and was about to kiss her hand, when she touched his forehead, causing him pain. Cassiopea said Lira has found who would be the ones to accompany her. Wantuk smiled, saying she was referring to them. Wantuk lost his smile when Cassiopea said they would go with Lira to Devas, noting that it will be a dangerous journey. Cassiopea raised a finger as a threat, so Wantuk agreed to go with Lira to Devas. Danaya said she did not know where LilaSari is. Hagorn said Amihan must know. Aquil said that even if the queen knew, she would never betray a friend. Asval took the opportunity and ran away. Danaya and Aquil teleported, before Hagorn's energy blast hit them. Agane was about to pursue Asval, but Hagorn stopped her, and said they should let them kill each other. Hagorn and his minions teleport away through the Fifth Gem. A huge wall of rock blocked the path of Asval, Dagtum and Axilom. The wall vanished only when Danaya and Aquil caught up to them. Danaya said she is only after Asval, so the others could leave. Dagtum said they would not leave Asval, but Asval said they should go and say hello to their comrades for him. Asval asked what Danaya needed from him. Danaya said he once killed a person who is very important to her and her sisters. Asval said he did not know anything about that. Danaya said it was her mother Queen Minea, and struck him at the chest with her arnis. Mayca asked Kaizan where Asval went, because Pirena is looking for them. Kaizan said she doesn't know. Mayca told her to spy on them when they return, to make sure that they are not planning anything against them. Dagtum and Axilom arrived, looking for Pirena, since Asval needed her help. Asval said Danaya may be mistaken, because he can't have slain a powerful diwata like Minea. Danaya called him liar. Aquil asked Danaya if she is certain about her accusations. Pirena teleported there, with Axilom, Dagtum, Mayca, Gurna and Kaizan. She asked what Danaya accused Asval of. Asval swore he had no hand in Minea's death. Danaya said she had already asked Imaw's staff about the circumstances of Minea's death. Pirena angrily rejected Gurna's attempt to stop her. Asval told Pirena not to listen to Danaya, saying that she is lying. Pirena said that even though they are not in good terms, she knows her sister would not lie. Asval asked why Pirena seemed angry, even though she should be thankful to him because she hates her mother and he got rid of her. Asval said there must be chaos in Lireo for it to fall, which is what happened, and Pirena and the Hathors profited from it. Pirena stopped Danaya from hitting Asval. Pirena said Danaya will not hurt her ally. Pirena touched Asval's face and stabbed him with her sword. Pirena said her mother should not have been killed just because she hates her. Asval tells Pirena that he loves her. Pirena said he needs to die, bade him farewell, and said she "loves" him. Asval perished. Danaya, Pirena and Gurna were in tears. Pirena and Gurna walked away. Danaya and Aquil teleported away. Axilom, Dagtum, Mayca and Kaizan surrounded their fallen comrade. Gurna remembered the letter that Minea had written for Pirena, which she had decided not to show Pirena. Pirena said she seemed deep in thought. Gurna said she pities Asval, and she should not have slain an ally. Pirena said Asval deserved it, and she would execute those who will do her wrong. Hagorn says he had a child, for the second time. Agane said it was another daughter. Hagorn said the child could not grow up away from him, like Pirena. Hagorn said he must raise the child, to ensure its loyalty to Hathoria. Agane asked if he wished to order the Hathors to find LilaSari. Hagorn said he does not believe that Amihan is not involved, and ordered Agane to find a way to learn the information. Imaw said he is happy that LilaSari has chosen to live in peace, and motherhood changed her for the better. Amihan said she is happy for LilaSari, because she could be with her biological daughter. Mira heard what Amihan said, and turned to leave. She encountered Paopao on the way and asked where Lira is. Paopao said he doesn't know. Amihan asked if Mira's dama left again. Paopao said Lira left, and said she'd be gone for some time. Amihan said it was curious. Hathors were preparing a sky ship. Wahid said Cassiopea was right that they'll find a sky ship there. Wantuk said it might be one of the ships seized by the Hathors during the conquest of Lireo. Lira said she had ridden one of those before, with Wantuk and Danaya. Wantuk asked if she is insane, because it was their first journey together. Lira said she had expected that Wantuk would not be able to remember. Lira told them she needed a living Hathor, and asked them to get one for her. Wahid and the others managed to subdue an isolated Hathor. Lira placed her cellphone near the Hathor and it started charging. Wahid and Wantuk were agitated by the seemingly silly task. Lira waited until her cellphone was fully charged, which did not take very long. Wantuk decided to do some "warm up," and hit the Hathor. The Hathor did not even flinch and stood up, making Wantuk hide. Wahid knocked out the Hathor with a single hit. Lira and Wahid left. Wantuk kicked the unconscious Hathor, and ran away when the Hathor stirred. Danaya and Aquil returned to Lireo. Danaya said she cannot believe that Pirena would help her punish Asval. Aquil absentmindedly kept holding Danaya's hand, so she called his attention to it. Aquil apologized, and said that Mira's dama may be right, that Pirena still has a chance to change. Danaya said she and Amihan would be the first ones to be glad, if what Lira said was true. Amihan saw them and passed the scroll she was reading to Marikit. Amihan asked them where they have gone, and if they knew where Alena and Ybrahim are. Aquil said they did not see them since last night. Alena had taken over Pirena's quarters. Amihan arrived and asked her why she is there alone, and not in Lireo. Alena asked if Ybarro had not yet told her. Amihan said she had not yet spoken with Ybrahim, and does not know where he is. Alena said she has decided to break up with Ybarro, and tells Amihan that she should be glad that they are now free. Amihan said that since she is the queen, what Alena imagines cannot happen. Alena said Amihan should not ignore her feelings on her account, because she had already experienced the most painful thing in her life when she lost Kahlil. Alena said she could get over it. Amihan said she cannot hurt Alena, more so in Ybrahim's case. Alena said she would not be the one hurting them then, but themselves. The sisters weep. Amihan tells Danaya everything that Alena had told her. Amihan said she is ashamed, because Alena is hurt and there is nothing she could do about it. Danaya said she is happy to some extent, because Alena had chosen to solve her problem, instead of resorting to anger. Amihan said Alena is still angry, but Danaya is right in saying that Alena could control her emotions better. Danaya asked if Amihan could also control her emotions. Amihan said she had no choice, because she cannot abandon her duties to Lireo. Danaya said that Amihan and Alena have stood by their decisions, and she congratulates them for it. Amihan prayed that Ybrahim would also have the strength to face his predicament. Blue butterflies surround Asval's body. Dagtum prayed that the blue butterflies would bring Asval to the place which befits him. Kaizan, Mayca and Axilom look on. Ybrahim saw that Asval is dead, and wondered how it came to be. Danaya informed Amihan that Asval is the one who killed their mother. Danaya said Pirena helped her punish Asval. Amihan thanked her for the information, and said that even if it took time, justice was served. Amihan prayed that Minea's soul would be in peace at Devas. Mayca asked Dagtum what would happen to their plans against Pirena now that Asval has died. Dagtum said he has no idea, and told Mayca not to ask him, for Pirena might hear. Note *It will be seen, in Episode 131, that being fetched by the blue butterflies is no guarantee that the soul would go to Devas; Asval ends up in Balaak due to his evil deeds.Episode 131 References